


El centro del universo

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el tercer puesto [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que acostarse con el estómago lleno es malo. Qué se lo digan a Draco. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasadas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rowling. Rowling tuvo la idea. Rowling cobra por ella. Yo solo me quedo hasta las tantas escribiendo una chorrada tras otra. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
> El reto consiste en escribir tres viñetas, sobre las Navidades Pasadas, las Presentes y las Futuras. Iré subiendo las dos viñetas que quedan en los próximos días (el domingo la segunda y el martes la tercera. Ya sabéis: es Navidad xD).
> 
> Os deseo unas vacaciones pasables. Que la felicidad está mu cara este año.

—Solo para que no haya dudas, no pienso ir —advirtió desde el salón, inclinando su cabeza por el reposabrazos del sofá.

—No pensaba pedírtelo —replicó Harry con voz tranquila. Desde donde estaba, podía verle de espaldas mientras se ponía una túnica por encima de la ropa muggle.

—Bueno, no quería que te llevara hicieras ilusiones —insistió viendo como salía de su dormitorio cargado de bolsas—. Eso lo podría llevar la lechuza, lo sabes, ¿no?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Estaba guapo, como siempre, y seguro que el muy idiota ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Tenía ese pelo imposible y los ojos verdes, tan verdes.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Um? —Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la televisión. Había sido Harry quién se había empeñado en comprarla, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces era útil.

—¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche viendo telebasura y bebiendo?

Draco levantó la lata de cerveza como única respuesta. En principio la tenían en el piso para los _invitados_. O, lo que era lo mismo, algunos amigos de Harry a los que les gustaban las bebidas muggles. Pero, sorprendentemente, y a pesar de su sabor agrio, a Draco le había acabado gustando.

—He pedido una pizza.

Casi como si fuera un juego orquestado por el universo, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Dos veces, insistente.

—¿No quieres ir, ni siquiera, a casa de tus padres? No me voy a enfadar.

—Abre. —Le ignoró. Tenía sus propios motivos para odiar la Navidad y no pensaba celebrarla ahora. Ni con sus padres ni mucho menos con los Weasley—. He dejado un billete en la cómoda de la entrada.

Demasiados malos recuerdos.

Oyó como Harry abría la puerta y pagaba la pizza. Intentó concentrarse aún más en la película que emitían. Trataba sobre unos bichitos peludos que le habrían encantado a Hagrid de ser reales. No se había enterado muy bien –Harry había decidido soltar su discurso de la importancia de las fiestas justo cuando empezaba-, pero al parecer había tres normas básicas del criado de aquellos bichos.

Sonrió imaginando a Hagrid con ellos. Seguro que la cagaba en un tiempo récord.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y en seguida notó la presencia de Harry junto a él.

—No lo digas —pidió cogiendo la caja y depositándola en la mesilla del salón, sin voltearse.

—¿El qué? ¿Que me parece deprimente? ¿O que pareces un muggle amargado?

Draco abrió la caja y tomó uno de los trozos de pizza. Sabía que le molestaba, pero no era justo. Harry no podía proyectar en él sus expectativas sobre una fiesta.

—Puedes quedarte discutiéndolo conmigo o puedes llegar a tiempo para ayudar a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa—comentó metiéndose la porción en la boca.

Harry abrió la boca, pero debió de cambiar de opinión, porque únicamente suspiró antes de añadir:

—Feliz Navidad, Draco.

No contestó. Simplemente se reacomodó en el sofá, con las piernas en alto, subió el volumen de la tele y cogió una segunda porción. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un respingo. La tele seguía sonando –de la película de los bichitos peludos había dado paso a una sobre un joven con antifaz y espada- y la casa parecía vacía. Miró la hora. Eran pasadas las doce.

Harry se quedaría en casa de los Weasley hasta que amaneciera.

Estaba solo.

Le dolía la espalda, probablemente de una mala postura en el sofá. Y estaba completamente agotado. Apagó la televisión con el mando y se estiró, dispuesto a mudarse a la cama, cuando…

—Merlín te bendiga. Si llego a oír una vez más eso de que "Como desees" me habría envenenado con cicuta.

Tragó saliva.

Giró la cabeza. Lentamente, _muy_ lentamente. Conocía esa voz, la habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Solo que su propietario llevaba muerto muchos años.

Demasiados.

—¿Profesor Snape? —balbuceó sintiéndose como si tuviera otra vez catorce años y Snape lo hubiese pillado fuera de la cama a deshora.

—Ya era hora de que te despertaras. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿sabes?

Estaba _exactamente_ igual como lo recordaba. Con la piel cetrina, delgado y el cabello grasiento cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Incluso su túnica era igual que siempre.

—Creo que he bebido demasiado —murmuró cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Tras un instante, se animó a volver a abrir uno de ellos.

Seguía allí.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo: tenemos prisa.

—¿Qué?

Snape le miró de manera autoritaria. Con esa mirada que _solo él_ sabía poner. No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó del sofá.

—Pareces un muggle —comentó Snape con evidente desagrado.

Draco hinchó su pecho, dispuesto a protestar largo y tendido. Y, sobre todo, _explicar_ por qué era Harry el que parecía un muggle y él era, únicamente, un superviviente que se adaptaba al medio en el que tenía que vivir.

—Debería cambiarme —dijo, sin embargo. Era cierto que llevaba uno de los horrorosos conjuntos que usaba Harry para entrenar. Pero eran tan cómodos…

Snape bufó, dando un paso hacia él. Draco, instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás. Trastabilló y cayó sobre el sofá.

En cuanto colocó una de sus manos sobre él, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Instintivamente, y por miedo a caer, cerró el puño alrededor del brazo de Snape. Notaba que su estómago empezaba a dar vueltas –demasiada Pizza. Demasiada cerveza. El mareo empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

—Encantador —murmuró Snape señalando su agarre. Draco lo soltó como si quemara.

Estaban en un salón amplio, de paredes sonrosadas y muebles pasados de moda. Había un televisor –pequeño y muy abultado- que vomitaba uno de esos programas de Navidad que le ponían tan negro. Frente a él estaba un niño gordito, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules llorosos clavados en la pantalla.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Snape, que se había colocado rápidamente a su espalda, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pronto lo sabrás —contestó enigmáticamente.

Draco arrugó el ceño, considerando sus opciones. ¿Sería aquel reflejo de Snape la mitad de bueno batiéndose en duelo que el real?

—Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

—No seas tan impaciente.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con sus pies. Iba descalzo, pero como el suelo había sido enmoquetado la sensación resultaba agradable. Parecía que no iba a pasar nada hasta que un hombre gordo, muy gordo, entró en el salón.

Lo reconoció al instante.

Lo había visto muchas veces en la Estación de King Cross, yendo a recoger a Harry.

—¿Estamos en casa de los tíos de Harry?

El hombretón se dejó caer contra el niño, que Draco supuso que debía de ser su hijo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Sí.

Draco arrugó el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Era una casa simple, muggle y anticuada. Llena de fotografías de aquel niño con sus dos padres –el hombre gordo y una mujer con la cara alargada.

—¡Date prisa o no te quedará pastel! —Llegó una voz aguda desde el otro lado de la casa.

Draco arrugó el ceño y la siguió con un mal presentimiento. Pasó el pasillo –las escaleras, la _alacena_ , y terminó de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

Por supuesto, allí estaba Harry. Tendría, como máximo, nueve años y estaba secando unos platos recién lavados con un trapo. Llevaba una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, arremangada, y unos pantalones ridículamente anchos. Parecía el único que no estaba de celebración.

La mujer –engalanada con un traje fucsia y peinada con esmero- salió de allí, obligando a Draco a apartarse bruscamente para no ser atropellado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —preguntó con desagrado girándose hacia Snape.

—Crees que es Potter el que se tiene que solidarizar contigo. Quizá sea el momento, Merlín me perdone por decir esto, de que aprendas que no eres el centro del universo.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera parecía triste. Solo concentrado en su tarea. Draco tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse en que aquello no era real. En que no iría a verlos en cuanto despertara – _o lo que fuera_ \- para lanzarles un par de maldiciones.

—Suficiente.

—Solo una cosa más —insistió Snape tirando de él de nuevo hacia el salón.

Siguieron a Harry hasta el salón, donde le esperaba la feliz familia.

—Fíjate.

Draco no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Su tía le había ofrecido con expresión severa una porción de pastel tan fina que daba lástima. Y el muy estúpido de Harry sonreía como si le hubieran dado todo lo que quería.

Sentía asco. Asco por los tíos de Harry. Por su primo, que prácticamente se había servido la mitad de la tarta. Por él mismo, que estaría al otro lado del país mordisqueando los postres antes de que se sacaran.

Buscando que los elfos se metieran en un lío.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó volteándose hacia Snape.

Solo que, Snape ya no estaba.


	2. Presentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Técnicamente_ (y, en esta vida, todo trata acerca de tecnicismos) ya es mañana, así que.... porrompompero, ¡aquí está el capítulo dos! Espero que os guste :3 

—¿Snape? —preguntó alzando la voz y mirando a su alrededor, confuso—. ¿Snape?

Nadie respondió. Ni siquiera los tíos de Harry, que estaban a medio metro de él terminando el postre.

_Ni siquiera Harry_ , que miraba embobado la tele.

Tomó aire, intentando no perder los nervios. No sabía si aquello era un sueño. Tenía toda la pinta. Pero también tenía toda la pinta de ser algo _real_ , tangible. Verdadero. ¿Y si se había quedado allí atrapado? ¿Para _siempre_?

—Eres un melodramático.

Draco pegó un salto y se llevó la mano, instintivamente, a su pechera. En busca de su varita.

—¿Te he asustado? —Pansy bufó, girándose hacía él y enseñando sus dientes. Por supuesto, aquella estúpida ropa muggle no tenía un bolsillo para llevar varitas. Y la suya había quedado abandonada en el salón de su casa.

_Mierda_.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pansy clavó sus ojos oscuros en la escena familiar. Tenía el cabello corto, como siempre le había gustado llevarlo, un vestido de fiesta y el rostro maquillado.

—Lo que siempre hago —dijo con un tono de voz _casi_ fiero—. Venir a salvarte.

Draco sonrió y barajó la posibilidad de darle un abrazo. O pasarle darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Pero, en su lugar, arrugó el ceño.

—Hay que ser muy valiente para llevar carmín rojo.

Pansy se giró un poco hacia él y levantó las cejas, con aire divertido.

—Como sigas haciendo eso te van a salir unas arrugas horrorosas en la frente —contratacó dando un paso hacia él. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios y lo chupó.

Draco arrugó más el ceño.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso? Pansy dio un par de pasos hacia él y alargó su mano izquierda –la que no había chupado; de cualquier otra forma Draco no habría permitido que se acercara tanto.

El efecto fue inmediato: cuando Pansy se apoyó en su brazo todo volvió a girar. Draco perdió el equilibrio durante un momento, el justo para que ella tomara ventaja de él y pasara su pulgar _húmedo_ entre sus cejas.

—Uah —se quejó apartándola de sí—. Por Merlín, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—Terapia de choque —respondió divertida.

Draco se mordió la lengua, tentado a mandarla a la mierda. Lamentablemente para él, había asuntos más importantes. Como que Pansy había hecho _lo mismo_ que Snape; la cosa esa de aparecerse. Y que estaban en un lugar distinto. El suelo estaba lleno de nieve pisoteada y apartada, y en medio se erguía una gran carpa. Había música en el ambiente. Una fiesta.

—Qué lugar más horrible.

Draco solo pudo asentir. ¿Había otra palabra para describir la Madriguera?

—Y vaya atuendo —añadió apuntándolo con su varita—. Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

 

—¡Pansy! —siseó siguiéndola –valientemente- al interior de la carpa.

Como con Snape, nadie parecía poder verlos. Y no es que Draco tuviera quejas al respecto: siempre que podía intentaba escaquearse de los Weasley. Como si fueran viruela de dragón.

—¡No seas aburrido, es una fiesta! —Pansy se giró sobre sí misma y miró a Draco con expresión pícara—. ¿Hace cuánto que no salimos por ahí a tomar algo?

—La semana pasada.

—Me refiero en Navidad, idiota. —Estaba de buen humor. De un humor extrañamente bueno.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es toda…? —Draco hizo un gesto a su alrededor.

Pansy se mordió un poco el labio inferior, manchándose un diente de carmín en el proceso.

—Theo me envía —respondió sin parpadear. Draco arrugó el ceño –y en seguida lo desarrugó, no fuera a ser que Pansy volviera a atacarle con su _pulgar chupado_ -, ¿por qué haría Theodore algo así?—. Dice que está harto de que intentes quitarle el premio al amargado del año.

—Tú, loca chiflada.

—Venga, vamos. —Pansy tiró de su brazo y guio de él. Cómo si supiera hacia dónde se estaban moviendo.

Esquivaron al hermano alto de Weasley y al de las gafas, consiguieron robar unos canapés de una de las mesas y, entonces y solo entonces, Pansy se detuvo.

— _Migaa_ —dijo incomprensiblemente, debido a que se había metido el panecillo entero en la boca.

Draco siguió su gesto hasta la Weasley y Granger. Tomó aire. _Ron y Hermione_.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Pansy? —insistió. Pansy le arrebató su canapé de las manos y le pegó un bocado.

—Lo que siempre hacemos, querido —dijo mirándolo fijamente. Draco tragó saliva, incómodo—. Ser criticados a nuestras espaldas. Y si no te das prisa te perderás la mejor parte.

Giró la cabeza hacia aquellos dos. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheaban. Sobre él, seguro. Sería mucho más fácil si no se acercaba. Si los ignoraba, como había hecho desde que había empezado a salir con Harry. A fin de cuenta, no eran sus amigos.

Ni siquiera le caían bien.

Pansy le empujó hacia delante, insistente. Ahí estaba él, en la jodida fiesta de los Weasley a la que había conseguido evitar hasta entonces.

Sus pies se movieron solos hasta quedar a unos simples centímetros de aquellos dos.

—Ni que fuéramos a pegarle piojos —murmuró Weasley. Él también fruncía el ceño y tenía un gesto de pocos amigos.

—No podemos decir que la fiesta vaya a… _decaer_ porque él no esté aquí —asintió Hermione mirando al frente. Directamente a los ojos de Draco. Sin saberlo, por supuesto—. Siempre se las arregla para ofender y despreciar a todos los demás.

Ron bufó casi como si fuera un toro. Soltó el aire por su nariz de manera prolongada y las aletillas de su nariz vibraron con él. Draco se lo apuntó. Seguro que podría usarlo para sacarle de sus casillas algún día.

A fin de cuentas, saltaba por _todo_.

Hermione dejó su copa en una mesa cercana y apartó el rostro, girándolo hacia el de su marido.

—Hubiese preferido que viniera.

Parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Es un cretino —asintió Ron.

—No le costaría nada —continuó Hermione—, no es como si no le gustaran las fiestas.

Claro, porque que a uno no le gusten las fiestas _sí que_ es una excusa aceptable. Que a uno le ponga enfermo la Navidad, no.

—Es un cretino egoísta.

—Odio que Harry se vea tan miserable.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar. Pero, ¿para qué? No iban a poderle escuchar. Harry no se veía miserable cuando salió de casa. Es más, estaba yendo al lugar que quería, con la gente que quería. Si tanto echaba de menos su compañía se podría haber quedado en casa.

Con él.

—La próxima vez que lo vea le pienso echar polvos del picor en su bebida —prometió Ron abrazándola.

—¿Qué mierda pretendes, Pansy?

Pansy, que se había colocado junto a Ron, escupió en su copa lo que había bebido.

—Emborracharme —dijo con sonrisa pícara, dejando la copa en su sitio—. La comida está buena, pero el alcohol está hecho para derribar caballos. ¿No habría otro más barato?

Se mojó los labios con la lengua, haciendo un gesto de asco con su rostro.

—El punto, Pansy. El punto.

Ella le miró desafiante. Parecía que estaba a punto de encararle. De chillarle que ella no tenía por qué estar allí _ayudándolo_ –porque sí, Pansy era así de melodramática.

—Tu punto está en la casa. —Accedió cruzándose de brazos y levantando la nariz desafiante—. Si necesitas algo más, estaré en la zona de los canapés.

Draco habría entrado en la casa de los Weasley como… ¿dos veces en cuatro años? Quizá menos. Era una casa pequeña, llena de muebles que engullían todo el espacio. Solo poner un paso allí le causaba ansiedad. ¿No tenían miedo de que se les callera el techo encima?

No era una cuestión de valor: era de prudencia.

* * *

 

—Tus amigos son unos cerdos —le dijo cuándo lo encontró.

Harry no contestó, por supuesto. No podía hacerlo. Estaba sentado en el salón, en un sillón tan usado que parecía que lo estaba engullendo. Granger –Hermione- tenía razón. Se veía un poco miserable.

—No hay quién te entienda —le dijo paseándose frente a él. Harry ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Al menos su amiga tenía la decencia de mirar hacia donde era—. Cuando vivías con tus tíos parecía que te había tocado la lotería. Y ahora que puedes comer todo el postre que quieras…

Pero no era por el postre. Nunca lo había sido.

—Ahora que estás con gente que te quiere. Que te quiere de verdad…

Suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado. Como había sospechado, el sofá de los Weasley era tan ridículamente blando que uno, simplemente, no podía evitar hundirse en él. Por más que lo intentara.

—Nuestro sofá es mejor —intentó explicarle en vano.

Arrugó el ceño y se encogió un poco más en sí mismo. Harry parecía tan taciturno, tan encerrado en sí mismo. Podría haberle dicho como se sentía.

Aunque, sinceramente, ¿hubiese servido de algo?

Draco no habría ido a aquella fiesta por nada del mundo.

—Yo no quiero hacer que te sientas miserable —susurró al amparo de que nadie podía escucharlo.


	3. Futuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Os presento la tercera (y última) parte de este particular cuento de Navidad :) Espero que os guste (y sí, hubiese necesitado unas quinientas palabras más _mínimo_ para que este capítulo fuera todo lo que yo quería xD).

Harry levantó la mirada y, por un instante, Draco temió que lo hubiera oído.

—¿Ya? —preguntó levantando la comisuras de la boca. Draco siguió su mirada hasta Rose Weasley. Podría considerarse que aquella renacuaja era el único Weasley que le gustaba. Tendría unos cuatro años, el pelo rojizo y muy rizado. Era inteligente. Endiabladamente inteligente. Y, por supuesto, Harry la adoraba. Rose llevaba un camisón de lo que parecía franela y un oso bajo el brazo.

—Quiero el cuento del unicornio —explicó la niña tirando del brazo de Harry hasta que se levantó.

—Me encantaba ese cuento.

Draco giró la cabeza. Exactamente donde había estado Harry un par de instantes atrás estaba una muchacha.

—Hola, tío Draco —saludó jovialmente.

—¿Rose? —preguntó con incredibilidad.

—Supongo que ya te habrás imaginado lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad? —Rose extendió su brazo hacia Draco, con la palma hacia arriba, sin llegar a tocarle—. Pasado, presente…

—Y futuro —murmuró dándole la mano. Quería acabar con lo que fuera eso. Y cuanto antes… mejor.

El efecto fue inmediato. La sala comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Rose tenía en el rostro aquel gesto risueño, la mirada clavada en él. Una sonrisa.

Era diferente. Diferente a Snape y a Pansy. Y a la vez tan parecida.

Todo dejó de dar vueltas mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Seguían sentados, uno junto al otro. Y mirándose.

Fue Draco quien rompió el agarre.

—¿Vas a ser tú también tan enigmática?

—Yo no necesito serlo —respondió sentándose bien y mirándolo de una manera extraña. Eso era… ¿lástima?

—Bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

Era un cuarto agradable. No demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño o comido por los muebles. Muebles, por cierto, de calidad. De madera. En los que uno se podía sentar sin temer ser devorado por las entrañas del sofá.

—Es la casa de mis padres —explicó—. Hoy es Navidad.

Draco bufó, apretándose contra el respaldo. Hoy es Navidad en todas partes, al parecer. Pasado, presente y futuro.

—El año que viene me gradúo en Hogwarts —continuó con voz tranquila—. Te alegrará saber que he sacado todos mis TIMOS.

—Tu madre debe de estar orgullosa —murmuró—. ¿Qué vamos a ver, Rose?

—Al tío Harry —respondió girando la cabeza hacia la chimenea.

Lo tenía calculado, por supuesto. En cuanto sus palabras brotaron, la chimenea pegó un fogonazo. Esa escena era… era… ¿diez años en el futuro? Merlín, esperaba que Harry no se hubiera estropeado demasiado.

Diez años era mucho tiempo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando distinguió su sombra entre las llamas. Solo fue un instante, porque Harry dio un paso al frente cargado de paquetes. Llevaba un estúpido gorro de punto y un abrigo muggle que le hacía parecer más ancho de lo que realmente era.

Sonrió. Estaba prácticamente igual. Quizá un poco más cansado, con más arrugas, pero seguía siendo él. No sabía exactamente que había esperado encontrar cuando Rose le había dicho que iban a ir al futuro.

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco eran tan mayores, ¿no?

—¡Harry, estoy en la cocina! —gritó una voz desde la otra punta de la casa.

—¿Weasley puede cocinar? —preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No realmente. Solo abre paquetes y los descongela.

Draco giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la chimenea. No había ni una llama fuera de su sitio. Daba la impresión de que no iba a ir nadie más.

—¿También he conseguido librarme de estas comidas? —preguntó de buen humor Draco, inclinándose hacia delante.

Rose se mordió el labio.

—Sí, pero…

El crepitar de las llamas la detuvo. De ellas salió un niño pequeño, con el pelo oscuro y una sonrisa pilla en los labios.

Draco tragó saliva, incrédulo. ¿Un… niño? Lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose completamente estúpido. Estaba tan cerca… y a la vez tenía la impresión de que si alargaba la mano jamás podría pillarlo.

—¿Tenemos un hijo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No. Tío Harry y tío Robert tienen un hijo. —Rose le miró sin pizca de emoción en los ojos.

Draco tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo. No era estúpido, claro que no.

—Pero me has llamado tío —murmuró, intentando encontrarle el sentido.

O quizá a algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Es la costumbre. —Rose se encogió de hombros de forma risueña y Draco decidió que tampoco le gustaba ella. O, por lo menos, aquella versión retorcida y maliciosa de la niña que él había conocido.

—Harry no me dejaría solo porque no me gustan las Navidades.

—Si fuera solo eso —respondió con pesadez.

Draco se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

—¿De verdad pensaste que duraríais tanto tiempo sin dar nunca tu brazo a torcer?

¿De verdad lo había hecho? ¿Había pensado que lo suyo con Harry sería una cosa de toda una vida?

—Quiero volver —murmuró. No quería escuchar nada más.

—El tío Harry tiene todo lo que quiere ahora. —Le ignoró Rose mirando con deleite las llamas—. Una pareja que le acompaña a ver a sus amigos, que no le hace ser _miserable_ , niños. Puede hacer planes en lugares muggles. Es feliz… Y tú puedes dedicarte a la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo: a ti mismo.

—Eres retorcida.

—Soy exactamente lo que tú quieres que sea, tito.

Las llamas volvieron a refulgir. Draco sintió como la garganta se le atoraba y como los nervios empezaban a subirle por la garganta. Las manos le sudaban. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ , salir de allí.

—Suficiente.

—¿No quieres verte?

La escena cambió tan rápido que Draco no sabría decir si Rose había llegado a _tocarle_. La primera idea que acudió a su mente fue deprimente. Estaban en un local viejo, sucio, medio vacío. Los pocos parroquianos eran individuos solitarios de dudosa reputación.

Y luego estaba él.

Sentado en la barra, con la espalda recta y un vaso bajo entre los dedos. Draco, un Draco más viejo y deprimente, lo miraba absorto. Como si el contenido –un líquido ambarino- fuera a hacer algo sorprendente.

Apretó los labios mientras que su otro yo se llevaba la copa a los labios y tomaba un trago. Corto, calculado, lastimero.

No quería pensar que toda su vida giraba en torno de Harry. Eso era… eso sí que era lastimero. No podía permitir que _toda_ su vida le perteneciera. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Aunque no fuera con él. ¿Verdad?

—Ya lo he pillado, ¿vale?

De nuevo, estaba solo.

* * *

« _—Entonces, creo que estamos condenados._

— _¿Condenados, señora?_

— _A estar juntos. Hasta que uno de los dos muera._

— _Yo ya lo he hecho_ …». (1)

No fue el sonido de la tele lo que despertó. Fue _su ausencia_. Gruñó algo y se giró sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre el sofá.

Y entonces recordó.

_El tío Harry tiene todo lo que quiere ahora_ , había dicho la pequeña bastarda.

—Draco —murmuró la voz de Harry mientras que una mano –su mano- lo sacudía—. Draco.

—Hola —farfulló sonriendo un poco al verlo. El salón estaba completamente iluminado, pero fuera seguía estando oscuro. Y Harry estaba frente a él, mirándolo tan seriamente. Estaba un poco de más despeinado y no parecía muy contento.

Pero estaba allí. Para él. _Por_ él.

—Hola —respondió.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó desperezándose un poco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y, por un instante, Draco tuvo miedo. Miedo de que pasara justo ahí, en ese momento, aquello que la Rose del futuro le había mostrado.

—Pensé que si no venía acabarías durmiendo toda la noche en el sofá. Al parecer tenía razón. Venga, levanta. —Le dio un par de palmadas en el muslo para que lo obedeciera.

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Lo que tenían, decidió de golpe. Aquello que habían construido, tenía que ser de _toda una vida_. No podía acabar olvidado en un bar. No quería imaginárselo con una tal tío Robert.

No _podía_.

En vez de dejarse levantar, tiró de él hasta que Harry perdió pie con un gruñido muy poco masculino.

—Te estás aprovechando —gruñó _–rio-_ incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos.

—Mañana —prometió Draco ignorándolo. Había fiereza en sus palabras, determinación. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. No podía decir con palabras…— vamos a coger a todos tus Weasley y los vamos a llevar a desayunar. Y después comeremos con mis padres.

Harry arrugó el ceño –y Draco contuvo el impulso de reñirle.

—¿Y no puedo escaquearme de ninguna forma? Lucius siempre me mira tan raro… Me odia. Seguro.

—Eres imbécil, Potter —gruñó acortando el espacio que quedaba entre los dos y besándolo.

Harry se recostó un poco contra él y se apretó un poco de _más_. Solo lo justo para obligarle a soltar un gemido.

Solo lo justo para que Harry se apartara con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Puedes hacer las promesas que quieras, Draco, pero no pienso recogerlo —dijo señalando las latas de cerveza y la caja de pizza.

—Oye, que lo digo en serio…

—Y como me despiertes porque has tenido una pesadilla…

—¡Potter! —protestó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Goldman, William. La princesa prometida (2005:385). Es una cita literal del libro, aunque se supone que Draco está viendo la película (me parece recordar que esa escena la cortaron). Sí, es la misma película a la que se refiere Snape en la primera parte de la historia ( _Como desees_ ).
> 
> Siempre la he asociado (La princesa prometida) como una película de Navidad. Recuerdo que de pequeña nos sentábamos en el suelo, con la comida en la mesilla del café (en mi casa siempre comemos en ella xD Manías) y la veíamos. Me encanta.
> 
> Además, la cita es la mar que apropiada, ¿o no? xD Draco y Harry son los nuevos Westley y Buttercup. He dicho.
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia :)


End file.
